The present invention relates to a valve mechanism for an automotive engine.
In order to improve combustion in an entire range of engine speed, a multiple-valve type engine, each cylinder of which has two or more intake valves is known. In a low engine speed range, one of the intake valves of each cylinder is held in closed state. Various valve stopping means are proposed. Japanese patent Laid Open No. 57-86512 discloses a valve stopping device mounted in a rocker arm, and Japanese patent Laid Open No. 57-188715 discloses a rocker arm device comprising high speed rocker arm and low speed rocker arm. However, these devices are complicated in construction and large in size.